Locura
by Fubuki-kun
Summary: Pense que seria un dia normal, pero me equivoque... - -Soul, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo- - -¡No entiendo! ¡¿Me están acusando de loco!- - Nunca fui, soy ni sere buena en los resumenes, pasen y lean, mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Locura**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Qué tal? Como están? Bueno, obviamente no puedo escuchar sus voces, pero como últimamente deliro mucho por ingerir cantidades industriales de azúcar u otras cosas nocivas, hare como que ls escucho diciendo ¨Hola Fubukiiiii! ^^¨ En fin… Me inspire en este fic escuchando la canción Its Peanut Butter Jeally Time, después me entro la depre y me puse a escuchar Never Too Late de Tree Days Grace y por último, vi un capítulo de la serie Lie to Me, la amo! ^^<strong>

**Todo esto se lo debo principalmente a mi madrileña favorita, Bell-Star, GRACIAS POR TODO CHICA! ERES M IRAZON DE ESCRIBIR! ^^ Este capi va para ti, aunque no creo que te guste x3 Espero y si porque NO POR NADA senté mi trasero en la silla y me puse a escribir en mi dinosaurio, que diga, computador del año del caldo, así que espero que mi esfuerzo rinda frutos ^^**

**Bueno, he de decir que soy nueva en esto de escribir, así que tienen luz verde para lanzar tomates… No esperen tomates no! Los odio ^^ pero me los puedo comer en salsa o en picadillo, oh bueno, mejor láncenme… Mm… Espaguetis! Me gustan los espaguetis x3 ON HESPEREN ESO TAMBIEN LLEVA TOMATE! **

**Bueno, creo que ya los torture mucho con mi palabrerío, así que vallamos al grano, ahora, el Disclaimer!**

**Soul Eater, para desgracia de la Tierra y de Marte, no me pertenece T_T es todo obra de mi dios, Atsushi Okubo, **

**Bueno, ahora si, A SUFRIR! Que diga, a leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Todo comenzó cuando…<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas del frio cuarto de madera, los pajaritos cantaban, las flores se abrían, y un encabronado albino dejaba caer con furia su puño sobre el despertador que emitía su ensordecente pitido, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo pedacitos.<p>

El joven albino se estiro con pereza, revolvió su despeinado cabello blanquecino y tallo un poco sus desvelados ojos de un asombroso color carmesí, como el de la sangre. Otra vez no pudo dormir bien. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto al pensar lo último.

Bajo de la cama con movimientos torpes, se estremeció al contacto con el piso laminado, estaba helado. Camino de puntitas, para no sentir tanto el frio, hacia su armario, saco las primeras prendas que vio, una camisa blanca de algodón, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans desgastados, se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación.

Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y alcanzo a oler una peculiar fragancia de la cocina, su mama estaba cocinando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Saludo el peliblanco al entrar a la cocina.

La mujer dejo la espátula con la que cocinaba y un señor sentado en una silla, que anteriormente leía un periódico, ahora lo miraba seriamente.

-… ¿Qué?- Pregunto el albino, sentándose en el comedor.

-Soul, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo- Dijo el hombre, dejando el periódico en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

Soul entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, pensando algo así como ¨Oh dios… Aquí viene¨ o ¨Ya vamos a empezar…¨ o bien ¨El sermón del siglo…¨

El albino se acomodo en su silla, sabía que no despegaría el trasero del asiento por un par de horas, se cruzo de brazos y con tono molesto dijo:

-Bueno, ¿De qué quieren hablar?-

La pareja intercambio una mirada, indecisos de que o como decirle a su hijo lo que tenían planeado hacer ese día. En cambio, Soul se preparaba mentalmente para una tremenda regañada, bien podría ser porque su madre había hurgado en sus páginas sociales y había encontrado algo que le ¨Disgustara¨. O bien para reclamarle algo de sus notas en la escuela o bien para taladrarle el cráneo una vez más con el tema de la rebeldía.

-Soul… Tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando, que necesitas ayuda- Dijo el hombre con semblante serio, después de tomarse un rato en meditar sus palabras.

¨…¿Ayuda?¨ El peliblanco le dirigió una muy clara mirada de confusión a su padre, aunque por una parte se sintió aliviado por no tener que tocar un tema desagradable para él.

El albino se limito a quedarse callado y ladear un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender a su padre que se explicara.

-Hijo…- Hizo una pausa, meditándolo un momento –Tu no estás bien de la cabeza- Dijo el hombre con un nudo en la garganta, pero con expresión dura como una roca.

La cocina se quedo en silencio un rato, un largo e incomodo rato. Los padres observaban cada movimiento que hacia su hijo, esperando su reacción ante la noticia.

Soul se lo pensó un rato, quizás era solo una broma, o quizás estaban exagerando la situación otra vez, pero la taladrante mirada de su padre se lo decía todo.

-No entiendo-

-Hijo- Por primera vez, hablo la mujer. Soul no se había dado cuenta pero unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su rostro reflejaba mera preocupación y tristeza. –Haz caso a tu padre, necesitas ayuda-

-¡Pero no entiendo porque me dicen esto carajo!- Alzo el tono de voz, pegando las manos contra la mesa.

-¡Soul estás enfermo! ¡Qué parte de eso no entiendes!- Ahora el hombre también subió el tono de voz, parándose de golpe.

-¡Toda!- El albino se paro bruscamente, tirando la silla detrás suyo -¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Me están acusando de loco?-

-¡No cariño, no estás loco!- Dijo la mujer, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¡¿Entonces?-

-Soul mira, últimamente te has estado comportando de manera extraña, te hemos estado escuchando hablar con alguien entre sueños, o cuando estas solo, susurras cosas extrañas, últimamente estas muy alterado… Por eso…- El hombre hizo una pausa –Hemos hablado con un especialista, y llegamos a la conclusión… De que sufres de esquizofrenia-

-¡OSEA QUE ESTOY LOCO!-

-¡Que no!- Intervino la mujer –Soul, hijo… Entre tu padre y yo, tomamos una difícil decisión…- La mujer medito un segundo y vio a los ojos a Soul, cuyo rostro reflejaba un mar de emociones revueltas y desbocadas –Decidimos que estarías mejor en un lugar en donde te puedan ayudar-

Soul abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía que significaba eso, hace poco había visto unas películas exactamente del mismo tema, sabia a donde lo iban a llevar.

-¡¿ME VAN A ENCERRAR EN UN MANICOMIO?- Retrocedió unos pasos, con miedo. Su madre lo veía con los ojos cristalinos y rostro de preocupación, y su padre solo con una dura mirada de desaprobación.

-No es un manicomio Soul, es un lugar donde te pueden ayudar, además, ya tomamos la decisión, te vas aquí y ahora- Dijo el hombre con voz de autoridad.

En ese momento entraron a la casa tres hombres, uno de bata blanca, con un aspecto extraño, como destrozado, cabellos plateados y lo más extraño, tenía un tornillo enorme atravesándole la cabeza. Lo acompañaban dos hombres de apariencia fuerte un poco más altos que el.

-Hola Soul, Me llamo Franken Stein, y desde ahora seré tu doctor- Dijo el de cabellos plateados, con un tono de total tranquilidad.

-¡NI MUERTO ME VOY CONTIGO- Ataco Soul, tensando el cuerpo y dirigiéndole una sangrienta mirada llena de odio a los recién llegados.

-Entiendo, tu reacción es muy normal…- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, o mejor dicho al tornillo, y le comenzó a dar vueltas. –Llévenselo…- Dijo de nuevo con ese tono de suma tranquilidad.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a Soul y lo tomaron bruscamente de los brazos, uno a cada lado. Instintivamente e albino se retorció como una bestia, incomodando a los otros dos, que tuvieron que aplicar toda su fuerza para no zafar el agarre. Lo arrastraron de mala gana hasta fuera de la casa, donde había una camioneta blanca con las puertas de la cajuela abierta, los estaban esperando. Soul siguió forcejeando y escupiendo todo un arsenal de maldiciones, y de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas envenenadas a sus padres.

Llegaron a las puertas de la camioneta y surgió un nuevo problema, sería imposible meter al albino ahí, ya que se retorcía y forcejeaba como una fiera siendo enjaulada. Stein dio un pequeño suspiro y saco una jeringa de su bolsillo, se acerco al albino y le tomo un brazo.

-Quédate quieto- Ordeno con voz de autoridad.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- Ataco Soul dedicándole una mirada ensangrentada que expresaba rabia pura.

Stein pincho el brazo del albino haciendo que este soltara un gruñido, guardo la jeringa y se acomodo las gafas.

-Duerme bien- Dijo mirándolo con indiferencia. Soul lo miro confundido, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y se le nublaba la vista, hasta que quedase completamente negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo… Lo hice… Lo hice… ¡MALDICION LO HICE! QUE "$%?¿ FELICIDAD! Jejejeje bueno, aquí esta el primer capi ^_^ si el final un poco descabellado… O ya sabran ustedes! DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO! Me quieren lanzar espaguetis? Bueno, me pueden contactar por Messenger para enviarme las amenazas de muerte x3 ejem… Bueno mejor no… <strong>

**Bueno, no lo pensé mucho, pues es de noche y esyar tanto tiempo enfrente de el dinosaurio, que diga elcomputador, hizo que se me engarrotara un hombro, que doloooor T_T Pero saben que me hara sentir mejor? Un review! Vamos! Que les cuesta darle clic al icono! Diganme que les pareció! Y si hago el segundo capi x3**

**Quiero agradecerla a Black-Star por haberme ayudado a inspirarme para escrbir este fic, sii! Me ayudaste, y mucho! Gracias por todo chica! Te amo!**

**Y bueno, ya saben, si no dejan review, Elmo ira a sus casas en las noches a jalarles los pies x3 **

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!**


	2. Una playa muerta y un diablillo rojo

**Locura**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- cofcofcofcof…perdón, me trague una pelusa que estaba flotando pro ahí x3 Como les ha ido en la vida vivida? Espero que ma- QUE DIGA BIEN! Jejejeje… Fue Elmo a sus casas? Me dijo que fue a MUCHAAAAAAS x3 Mal mal mal… Pero les advertí! X3 Para que luego no duden en darle clic al icono y escribirme algo lindo x3 Bueno un comentario constructivo, o una críticaamenaza/tomatazo, lo que ustedes quieran n.n**

**Y pues… Que les digo? Apesto! Si lo sé! Me atrase qué? Un mes? Por dios! No me odien! T_T Pero adivinen qué? Tengo la excusa perfecta! OH SII! La causa de todos mis problemas: El Li-li-li… Libro Negro! Si se preguntan que es, es EL DEMONIO! Bueno eso no, es un libro con más de 400 páginas negras, nos tenemos que quebrar la cabeza pensando con que le vamos a escribir y no podemos usar corrector, y es TODO SOBRE NUESTRA VIDAA! TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR 12 AÑOS EN UNAS ESTUPIDAS HOJAS! Todo esto se lo debo a mi profesora de Asignatura Estatal, es buena profesora, pero goza de hacerme sufrir! Cabe mencionar que su chistecito este es el 80% de mi calificación bimestral T_T**

**Bueno, AHORAA! Le tengo que agradecer a los cuatro Ángeles que se molestaron en dejarle algo a este intento de historia, y cabe mencionar que fueron los que se salvaron de las garras de Elmo (Música psicópata de fondo x3) jejejejeje…**

**Bell-Star – SEMPAIII! GRACIAAAAS! Creo que ya te lo dije pero te amoo! No sabes la SONRISA DE WASON que me saco tu review! No sabes lo que significa para mí que fueses la primera en dejarme review! Que Black Star te bendiga! Tienes unos fics GENAILEEEEES! Superaras a Kami chica!**

**MirageNadha – GRACIAS CHICAAA! Me ha hecho muy muy muy muy muymuymuy feliz tu review! Sí, yo también creo que Soul no es el único que necesita ayuda x3 Y STEIN! OMB*S! Soul la pasara mal x3 jejejeje… Qué bien que te hayas salvado de Elmo! Me alegro me alegro x3**

**Breach – NO SABES LO QUE ME PUDE REIR CON TUS REVIEWS! gracias! Si creo que fue una decisión un poco precipitada por parte de los papas x3 Jejeje… Y bueno, respecto a tu sugerencia de lo de Kid… LO VERAS EN ESTE CAPITULO! Joo… Creo que hable de mas x3**

**Kakono No Tenshi – Kakono-san! Me gusta cómo suena el nombre! Creo que tenemos algo en común… Más o menos x3 Me fascina tu escrituraaaaa! Tu historia me la leí enteraa! La amoo! Si, la amo tanto que no te deje un review jeje… Sigue así chico! Muchisisisisissimas gracias por tu review!**

**Wiiiii! Siempre quise dar mis agradecimientos! Léanlos cuantas veces quieran x3 Bueno, tengo que admitir que he andado corta de inspiración últimamente, pero este capi lo hice larguitoo! Bueno, lo intente x3 Como recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar x3**

**Se me olvida algo… Mm… Mi cargador? No eso ya lo agarre… Darle de comer a los gatos?... No… Oh si! EL DISCAIMER! O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME/ESCRIBA!**

**Soul Eater, como pueden ver, no me pertenece, pero eso se arregla con un viajecito a Japón, una bomba y un grupo terrorista x3**

**Ahora si! A sufrir! Que diga, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2: Una playa negra y un diablillo rojo<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

Y después, todo negro…

Se sentía como flotar en la Nada, porque justamente eso era, la Nada. El aire no tenía olor y yo no tenía tacto, y por más que abriera de par en par los ojos, lo único que veía era oscuridad, una inmensa masa negra que me tragaba poco a poco. Instintivamente trate localizar mis piernas, quería alejarme de ese lugar, pero no era siquiera capaz de sentir mis extremidades, ni de orientarme, no sabía dónde estaba arriba y donde estaba abajo, estaba en la Nada…

Poco a poco recupere mis sentidos, el cuerpo se me hacia pesado, como si fuese de plomo, y mis oídos captaban una especie de sonido suave, a lo lejos. Pude sentir la superficie en donde me encontraba, y aquel sonido se iba aproximando y alargando, pronto saque la conclusión de que era el sonido de las olas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, como si mis parpados fuesen de plomo, y me encontré con un cielo entristecido y nublado, pero… No tenía nubes… Más bien, era que el cielo era de color gris. Me incorpore hasta quedar sentado, pues anteriormente estaba acostado boca arriba, mire la superficie en donde me encontraba, era arena, de un gris más oscuro que el del cielo. Instintivamente voltee a ver hacia el mar, que para mí no sorpresa era de un color negro.

Me quede viendo las olas, estas se alzaban en su punto más alto en el fondo, y se iban desvaneciendo conforme se expandían por la orilla, era su ciclo, es el ciclo de todo…

Nacer y morir, nacer y morir, nacer y morir…

Me levante del piso arenoso, sacudí un poco mis prendas y me decidí por caminar por la orilla, manchando mis pies del negro de las olas, no llevaba zapatos. Gire el cuello hacia arriba, dando mis ojos con el sol, un sol muerto, no brillaba, no aluzaba, no calentaba…

Una playa negra… Una playa muerta…

Regrese mi cuello a su posición, lleve mis manos a los bolsillos y solté un suspiro cansado. Estaba cansado de siempre soñar estas cosas raras, estaba cansado de que me vieran raro, de que me trataran como alguien diferente… Aunque pensándolo bien, si soy diferente después de todo…

-Ey ¿Por qué tan triste?- Ah… Y sobre todo, estoy cansado de siempre escuchar esa vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. Estoy HARTO de ella…

-No es nada que te importe, parasito…- Le gruñí, cosa que digamos que no fue muy inteligente porque me seguiría el rollo.

-Bah… ¡No te enojes conmigo! Es más, deberías agradecérmelo-

-¡¿Agradecerte que?- Le gruñí al aire.

-¡Pues hacer algo interesante de tu vida!- Exclamo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¡La has cagado!- Le grite.

-De nada! Fue un gusto…- Dijo aquella vocecilla muy campante –Que espectáculo el de hace rato ¿eh?-

-Cierra el hocico…-

-Que tierno…- Dijo sarcásticamente -Bueno Soul, supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿No?-

-Sí. Porque me jodiste la existencia-

- ¡BEEEEP!- Hizo un sonido parecido a cuando das una respuesta equivocada en las trivias de tv –¡No tonto! ¡Es que tus padres ya se querían librar de ti!- Dijo con su tono obvio otra vez.

-YA DEJA DE… ¿Qué?-

Toda mi atención se centro en las próximas palabras que dijera aquella irritante vocecilla.

-¿Nunca te lo dijeron? ¡Eres hijo no deseado!- … … ¿EH?

-¿Q…Que?- No podía asociar las palabras.

-¡Ellos nunca te quisieron! Eres un parasito en sus vidas, un estorbo, sanguijuela, lapa, pegoste… ¿Como mas te lo puedo explicar?-

Mis ojos estaban clavados en algún punto muerto de una playa muerta, mis labios entreabiertos y mi cabeza desbordada de cosas sin sentido.

-Déjame te cuento la historia… A los dieciocho años tu mama se embarazo y supo que te tendrían, ella obviamente no te planeo y por ende no te quería…-

-¡CALLATE!-

Me tome la cabeza con ambas manos, con la esperanza de callar la voz dentro de ella.

-Tu papa recomendó abortar, y tu mama casi accedió, pero al último momento decidió hacerse responsable de su em… ¿Como decirlo?... Accidente-

-¡CALLATE!-

Sin darme cuenta comenzó a soplar aire, uno muy fuerte, y el mar se hizo turbio.

-Tuvieron que vender el coche para pagar el hospital y ambos dejaron de estudiar, entonces…-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-

Las olas crecieron hasta que el mar se desboco por completo y me cubrió casi hasta el pecho.

-¡Y por eso tu hermano se suicido! ¿Te dije que tienes un hermano?... Bueno, tenias- ... ¿Yo qué?

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe y me percate de que el líquido espeso me había tragado por completo. Sentí como iba perdiendo la movilidad de mi cuerpo y mis parpados se cerraban lentamente, pero antes de cerrarlos completamente pude distinguir, enfrente de mí, un diablillo de color rojo que me miraba con una sonrisilla picara.<p>

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!- Me levante de golpe, con el cuerpo sudado y el aliento entrecortado.

Trate de recuperar el aire que tanto le hacían falta a mis pulmones, mientras analizaba el lugar donde me encontraba. Era una habitación pintada completamente de blanco, con una cama individual, donde estaba yo, una sola ventana, la cual estaba cercada por fuera y cerrada con seguro, una mesita de noche y un par de muebles más.

**TOC-TOC-TOC** tocaban la puerta

-Eh… Pase…- Dije dudoso.

Abrieron la puerta y quien paso fue una joven de compleción delgada, tal vez hacia deporte, de ojos de color esmeralda y cabello rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas, tenía una pinta inocente y casi infantil.

-Hola- Me saludo con voz alegre y en parte chillona.

-Hola- Le devolví el saludo.

-Me llamo Maka, me asignaron como tu compañera- Dijo con su vocecita chillona.

-Oh… Genial…- Dije sin cambiar de expresión, ella soltó unas risillas.

-¿Genial?-

Yo asentí

-Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien- Me sonrió cálidamente – ¿Vas a salir a comer o eres uno de esos que tienen una manía por nunca salir de su habitación?-

-Eh… Si, ya voy…-

La peli ceniza sonrió inocentemente y pareció acordarse de algo.

-¡Oh si! Tus papas te mandaron esto- Dijo sacando unas maletas de… No sé de donde las saco –Tenemos un sistema de visitas, después de un tiempo que pases aquí ellos pueden venir a visitarte, pero por mientras te pueden mandar cartas y cosas como dulces, chocolates, entre otras cosas-

En ese momento me acorde de todo lo que me dijo aquel diablillo, la cabeza me comenzó a doler.

-Oh… Bien- Dije indiferente, como antes.

-¿Todavía no despiertas por completo eh? Han de ser los sedantes, Stein está loco- Dijo dejando a un lado las maletas.

-¿El del tornillo en la cabeza?- Ella asintió -¿Es una ironía no crees?-

-¿Qué?- Hizo un gesto de duda.

-Que tengan a un loco para tratar con otros locos-

La peli ceniza rio entre dientes.

-Sí, quizás… Bueno, me voy a salir por si te quieres cambiar, te espero afuera-

-Bien-

Espere a que la chica saliera… ¿Como había dicho que se llama?... Bueno no importa. La peli ceniza cerró la puerta detrás suyo, yo me levante y busque las maletas que me había dejado, cuando las encontré abrí la que parecía traer la ropa y hurgue en el interior. Me puse lo primero que vi, y me dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que algo despertó mi intriga, había una segunda maleta.

Podría ser nada importante, tal vez traía mis consolas o… ¡MIS CONSOLAS!

Di una media vuelta y me dirigí a la segunda maleta, recordé lo que dijo Maka sobre las cartas y los dulces… Dulces, espero que traiga, me dio antojo.

Me agache y abrí la maleta, que era más pequeña que la otra, al abrirla me encontré con una hoja, una carta. La tome y me puse derecho, dispuesto a leerla:

_**Soul:**_

_**Te pedimos disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado, créenos que no fue nuestra intención que hubiese sido así. Esperamos que donde estés sea un lugar agradable y te puedan ayudar con tu problema.**_

_**Nos han dicho que de acuerdo a tu avance podremos ir a visitarte, pero por mientras solo te podemos mandar cartas y cosas que necesites. **_

_**Esperamos que tu recuperación sea rápida, te pedimos que seas fuerte y también cooperes, has caso de lo que te digan los doctores y pórtate bien hijo.**_

_**Cualquier cosa que necesites mándanos una carta y te lo enviaremos tan rápido como podamos.**_

_**Te amamos hijo**_

_**Atte: Tus padres.**_

Hice de la carta una bola de papel y la lance por ahí, por más que quisiera me resultaba imposible volver a confiar en mis padres como lo hacía antes, no era muy probable pero… Y si lo que el diablillo dijo era real… ¿Tuve un hermano? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Como era? ¿Qué edad tenia?

Mi mente se llenaba de millares de preguntas sin resolver, de una intriga infinita y una enorme necesidad de responder a mis dudas. Pero el sonido de la puerta me hizo salir de mi trance.

-Oye Soul, ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Maka desde fuera.

-Eh, si… En un momento salgo- Respondí tratando de reproducir mi tono de voz normal.

Trate de olvidarme de la carta y revise que mas traía la maleta, encontré un par de libros, chocolates y otros dulces que eran mis favoritos. Tome una bolsita de chocolates y me la metí al bolsillo, los dulces los dejaría ahí para después y los libros… ¿Libros? ¡Yo no leo! ¡Que aburrido! Negué bruscamente con la cabeza, esto probaba que mis papas no me conocían del todo bien, por lo tanto debía de darle un punto a favor al diablillo rojo.

Salí de la habitación, Maka me esperaba afuera.

-¿Todo bien?- Me pregunto.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada, es que tardaste mucho y…- Puso un semblante de preocupación.

-Que paranoica eres- Le dije al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa picara y exponía mis filosos dientes.

Pareció asustarse.

-¿Por que…?- Dudo un poco en preguntar.

-No se, también le daba miedo a mis papas- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡No me dio miedo!- Dijo haciendo un berrinchito.

-¡Mira que linda te vez con las mejillas infladas!-

-¡Eres un idiota!- Otro berrinchito

-Y tu una chillona- Le mire desafiante.

La peli ceniza bufo y dio media vuelta, después miro hacia atrás y me hizo un ademan de que le siguiera.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas que supongo eran las habitaciones, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que…

-Tienen el seguro por afuera- Dije en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que mi compañera lo escuchase

-No es muy buena idea dejar que un loco se encierre- Dijo contestando la pregunta que posiblemente formularía.

-¿Entonces si es un manicomio?- Pregunte, más bien afirme.

-Em… Es más bien un centro de rehabilitación-

-Al que deberían de rehabilitar es al loco del tornillo- Dije mascullando.

Al parecer tengo mal karma o dios me odia, porque justo cuando mencione al loco, da la casualidad de que este iba pasando por ahí, y al parecer tiene buen oído porque alcanzo a escuchar mi comentario.

-Ah… El mocoso de pelo blanco… no esperaba que despertaras tan rápido- Dijo con un tono muy calmado y estaba… ¡¿Estaba fumando?

-Buenas tardes doctor- Saludo Maka con una sonrisita infantil en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes niña- El loco, perdón ¨Doctor¨ le devolvió el saludo.

-Maka-

-Lo que sea, tengo terapia con Evans más tarde, llévalo a mi consultorio- Dijo con un tono que no me gusto para nada, entre tétrico y sádico.

El Dr. Marihuana siguió su camino silbando algo, yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Ojala las miradas mataran.

-¿Segura que es doctor?-

-Si, algo asi…-

Nos miramos unos segundos y ambos optamos por cerrar el tema.

Después de un rato de caminar llegamos a lo que parecía una sala de estar, pero era muy grande. Tenía una televisión de plasma, sillones, mesas, una barra, un comedor y varias salidas, parecía un restaurante de cache.

-Estamos divididos por etapas, hay estancia de infantes, que son niños de 4 a 10 años; los adolescentes están separados de 11 a 14 y 15 a 18 para que no haya problemas, también está la estancia de adultos y la estancia de mayores.- Explico mi compañera.

-Supongo que esta es la de 15 a 18- Ella asintió.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos parecían personas comunes y corrientes, algunas veían tv, otras leían libros, otras estaban en el comedor u otras simplemente hablaban un rato.

-En esta estancia temeos cancha de basquetbol, tennis, también hay alberca techada por si te gusta la natación, hay un parque y por decirlo un bosque-

-Una cárcel con barrotes de oro- Dije sin mucho interés.

Maka rio ante mi comentario.

-Si así lo ves, si- Me miro –¿Que te gusta hacer?-

-Mm… Toco el piano- Dije de nuevo sin mucho interés.

-¿Piano eh?- Asentí –¿Es una terapia muy buena sabes?-

-¿Terapia?- Ahora ella asintió

-_No creo que mi piano sea una terapia…-_

-Mira ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos- Dijo Maka con un tono alegre.

* * *

><p>-¡Oye me vas a sacar el brazo!- Se quejaba un peliblanco siendo arrastrado, como dijo, del brazo por una peli ceniza.<p>

Atravesaron el área donde estaban las mesas y llegaron a donde estaba la tv, había varias personas hablando, unos estaban sentados en el sofá, otros en el piso, todos parecían gente normal.

sentados un joven más o menos de la edad del albino, de tez morena y cabellos azules, estaba hablando con otro más o menos de su misma edad, de ojos ambarinos y gatunos, de cabello negro bien peinado con tres extrañas rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Junto con ellos había una chica que parecía mayor que ellos, de cabello largo y oscuro y ojos azulados, estaba sentada al lado del moreno y solo observaba la conversación.

-Los marsupiales son una infra clase de mamíferos terios. Se caracterizan por un corto desarrollo en el útero materno y completar gran parte del crecimiento agarrados de las..-

-Kid, habla en humano por favor- Interrumpió el peli azul

-!Dije que los malditos marsupiales son de la clase de animales que la mama tiene al hijo en el estomago hasta que crece y los saca por ya sabes sonde, pero estos salen de la mama y se quedan en unas bolsas que tienen y ahí toman de su leche, hasta que no caben más ahí y tienen que irse a hacer de su vida algo productivo¡ ¿mejor?- Explico irritado el de las rayas en la cabeza, que anteriormente daba una plática científica sobre los marsupiales.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo el peli azul, tumbándose en el sofá. –Entonces, ¿Los hámsteres son marsupiales?-

El oji ámbar se dio una palmada en la frente.

-No Black Star, los hámsteres son ROEDORES, los MARSUPIALES son los canguros, las marmotas, los koalas, ect-

-Black Star, me debes 5 dolares…- Dijo con tono dulce la única que no había hablado hasta ahora.

-… Mierda-

-Hola chicos- Saludo Maka interrumpiendo la interesante y lógica platica de los otros tres -¿Otra vez apostando por cosas sin sentido?-

-Hola Maka- Saludo el oji ámbar con una simétrica sonrisa.

-Maka, ¿Los hámsteres son marsupiales?- Pregunto el peli azul.

-¡QUE NO!-

-Ya Kid, no te estreses, ¿Has pensado ir a clases de yoga?-

-!Es imposible no estresarse cuando uno tiene que ver tu rostro todos los días¡-

-Chicos…-

-Owch, eso duele… Pero no creo que duela más que tener tres..-

-¡OIGAAAAN! ¿QUE BONITO ESTA HOY EH? ¿QUE TAL SI VAMOS A JUGAR BASQUET? ¿O A HACER UN PICNIC O JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS UN RATO EH?- Interrumpió la más alta, antes de que Black Star dijera las palabras prohibidas.

-Ehh… ¿Chicos?- Mka movía su mano libre enfrente de los otros tres, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Oh, lo siento, hola Maka- Saludo la chica más alta, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-Hola… Bueno, vine a presentarles a alguien- Dijo jalando a su lado al albino –Supongo que los rumores ya empezaron, así que espero que se pueda juntar con ustedes antes de que lo maten los locos-

-¿Eh?...- Fue lo primero que dijo el albino en toda la plática.

-Maka, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos aquí estamos locos- Dijo el de cabellos azules

La oji azul le dio un codazo

-¡Claro!- Dijo la pelinegra con tono dulce –¿Como te llamas?- Le pregunto al peliblanco

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto la más alta… Qué bonita es, tiene un par de… ¡No Soul, control, control!

-Eh… Soul, me llamo Soul- Dije un poco torpe.

-¿Soul? Que nombre tan raro- Dijo el de pelo azul. Si yo soy raro entonces él es 20 veces más raro.

-Tú no tienes el nombre más normal del mundo precisamente- Dijo el de… Que… ¡¿Que tiene en la cabeza?

-Tu tampoco cantas malas rancheras Kid-

Hubiesen armado todo una guerra de no ser por la de pelo oscuro, que los interrumpió.

-Yo soy Tsubaki, ellos son Black Star y Kid- Dijo la oji azul presentándose y señalando a cada uno de los mencionados, que por cierto volteaban cada uno hacia lados contrarios, con el pecho inflado y los brazos cruzados, parecían un matrimonio a punto de romper…

-Tsubaki, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Puedes cuidar a Soul un rato? Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- Dijo brevemente mi compañera… ¡Ey un segundo! ¿Como que cuidar?

-Claro- Dijo la tal Tsubaki, con una sonrisa encantadora, la verdad no me molesta quedarme con ella, tiene un… ¡NO SOUL! ¡CONTROL MALDITA SEA! ¡CONTROL!

-Genial. Adiós, Soul no hagas ninguna estupidez- ¿Que no haga ninguna qué? ¡Como si me conociera de toda la vida!

La peli ceniza se fue muy contenta de la vida, casi se me hacía verla dando brinquitos y tirando pétalos de rosa por todas partes, en fin.

Me quede en silencio un rato, era una situación muy incómoda, también lo era para Tsubaki, parecía querer decirme algo pero no sabía que.

-¿… Hacen eso todos los días?- Pregunte señalando a los maridos peleados.

-¿Eh? Oh no… Bueno la mayoría- Dijo la oji azul, tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- Hizo ademan de que me sentara a su lado –¿O te gusta estar parado?-

-No, me siento- Y me senté.

Estaban pasando por la tele una película de crímenes y policiaca, mi mama solía verlas muy seguido…

-Jaja… Eres un chillón- Joder… Aquí viene de nuevo…

-Cierra el pico- Sisee muy bajito.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Tsubaki, oh mierda me escucho…

-N-no, nada.-

-¡OH BLACK STAR! ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!- ¿Eh?

-¡TU TAMBIEN KID! ¡TE AMO VIEJO!- Nuevamente, ¿Eh?

Tsubaki y yo volteamos a ver a los bipolares, estaban abrazados, más bien aferrados el uno al otro, tenían unas caras muy idiotas… Y graciosas.

-Esto… ¿Pasa todos los días?- Si me hubiese visto la cara en ese momento… Juro que me muero.

-Algunas veces…- Tsubaki estaba tan perpleja como yo.

Los bipolares se levantaron del sofá, ahora con el brazo sobre el hombro del otro, y empezaron a caminar riendo felices de la vida… Si me hubiese visto la cara en ese momento…

-¿Que quieres hacer, mejor amigo Black Star?-

-¡No lo se, mejor amigo Kid, lo que tu quieras!-

-¡Yo quiero lo que tu quieras!-

-¡Pues vamos a matar a alguien!-

-¡Suena bien!-

Y asi nuestros dos chiflados se fueron dando brinquitos y tarareando una canción extraña.

-Creo… Creo que estoy en shock…- Susurre, tratando de hacer parpadear mis ojos.

-Mm… No es tan difícil acostumbrarse, te van a caer bien- Dijo Tsubaki, su vos es tan suave, y sus… ¡NO SOUL, NO! ¡CONTROL! ¡JODER!

-Y entonces, tu eres la compañera de… Este…- ¿Como se llamaba el de pelos azules?...

-¿Black Star? Si, soy su compañera- Dijo volteando a ver al techo.

-¿Y el que tiene?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por que está aquí?-

-Oh es… Es compulsivo e hiperactivo-

-¿Y?-

-Si hubiese sido un caso normal hubiese pasado y ya, pero a veces se hace muy agresivo- Su voz se torno triste y apagada.

-¿Agresivo en qué sentido?-

Sin darme cuenta la sala donde antes estaba hervida de gente ahora estaba casi desolada, de no ser por Tsubaki y Yo, la tele estaba apagada y el comedor cerrado, ¿Se había hecho tarde tan rápido?

-Mm… - Se quedo pensativa –Cuando llego su orden yo fui con el grupo que acostumbra a ir por lo nuevos, como Stein por ejemplo- Ese ni me lo menciones, está loco de remate- Cuando recogimos a Black Star Yo hable con su madre, resulta que su padre la maltrataba y golpeaba, un día el regreso a la casa ebrio y su esposa le exigió una explicación, entonces el marido se altero y la empezó a agredir verbalmente, después la golpeo. Black Star puede parecer impulsivo, pero más bien es compulsivo, así que, según la información que nos dieron, al ver a su padre golpear a su madre todo su odio acumulado en años hacia su padre se desbordo y se le dejo caer encima. – Hizo una pausa, tomo aire y siguió- Lo mato a golpes.

En ese momento me quede helado, mi cuerpo no me respondía y lo único que hice fue quedarme con la boca abierta. Tsubaki me veía con ojos tristes, como vio que yo no sería capaz de hablar siguió ella.

-Antes de nosotros había llegado la policía, y culparon a Black Star por la muerte del marido, un policía se le acerco y lo tomo de un brazo, diciéndole que tenía que ir con ellos, Black Star todavía tenía impulso y se dejo caer sobre el también. Después llegamos nosotros y nos lo llevamos. Fue todo un dilema tranquilizarlo –Sonrió un poco- Mi característica que mejor me define es la paciencia, y la tolerancia, por eso me asignaron como compañera de Black Star, al principio tuvimos muchos problemas, pero después fui capaz de controlar sus ¨Rabietas¨. Después de eso nos dimos cuenta que era hiperactivo-

-Wow…- Fue todo lo que pude formular, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover la lengua y decir algo coherente.

Me tome unos minutos para salir de mi trance y digerir la historia que me había contado Tsubaki, aunque en cierta parte miraba de otra forma a Black Star, una buena. Yo me quejo por algo que ni siquiera se si es cierto, pero Black…

-¿Y el de las rayas?- Genial Soul, eres todo un genio para aprenderte los nombres.

-¿Kid? El es el hijo del director de este centro, es obsesivo compulsivo-

-¿Obse qué?- Aparte de olvidadizo, tarado… Te mereces un Oscar Soul…

-Tiene una manía por la higiene, su record de lavarse las manos es 88 veces en un día, y lo más importante, está obsesionado con la simetría-

-¿Simetría?-

Ella asintió

-Su habitación tiene los mismos cuadros acomodados en la misma posición y altura tanto en la izquierda como en la derecha, tiene cuatro velas de cada lado, todas a la misma altura y perfectamente alineadas. La simetría es su mundo.-

-¿Como puede tener una obsesión tan grande por la simetría si el mismo es asime..- No pude terminar, Tsubaki me había tapado rápidamente la boca con su mano.

-!No…¡ Lo digas, esa palabra está prohibida para Kid, la última persona que se atrevió a mencionar algo sobre sus tres rayas en la cabeza termino hospitalizada-

-Y… ¿Quien es el compañero de Kid?- Pregunte tan rápido como regrese en si a mi cuerpo.

-No tiene, todavía no hay nadie que se pueda adaptar por completo a el, por ahora todos lo cuidamos, pero hay veces que ni siquiera yo puedo tranquilizarlo, ahí es donde interviene Stein-

-¿El loco del tornillo?-

-¿El que?... Ahh, si está un poco loco- Dijo entre risillas.

-Hablando de Stein, Evans…-Escuche una voz masculina, seria y gruesa.

Tsubaki y yo volteamos hacia atrás, lugar donde prevenía la voz, y nos encontramos con un muchacho moreno, quizás unos años mayor que yo, de cabello negro en rastras, camiseta blanca y pantalón blanco, tenia unas gafas y unos em… Guantes de… ¿Hierro?

-Tienes terapia con Stein-

* * *

><p><strong>Que? Querian mas? YO TAMBIEN! Pero noooo! Los hare sufrir (Mas -_- ) WAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Bueno, primeramente, HOLAAA! DIOS MIO POR FIN TERMINE! NO SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ME FUE EN EL PRINCIPIO! Pero ya después todo viene solo x3**

**Quiero agradecer a Bell-Star, MirageNadha, Breach y Kakono no Tenshi por ustedes y solo por ustedes preciosas y bellas personas subi este capitulo! *SniF* Esque… Esque yo *Snif* siempre quisEe *Snif***

**Bueno, dejemos las lagrimas y las moqueras para cuando me gane un Grammy o algo asi, que será cuando las vacas vuelen, osea cuando yo vuele x3 SI ESTOY GORDA Y QUE! NO ME VEAN! QUE NO ME VEAN!**

**Aka: Un dia de estos te vas a hacer anoréxica o bulímica…**

**QUE? Y ABANDONAR EL CHOCOLATE? ESTAS LOCA?**

**Jeje… Olviden toda la parte de arriba… Bueno, espero que este fic les haya gustado, ustedes díganme si quisieran que el siguente capitulo sea del pasado de Black Star, si es asi ya tengo una idea de cómo será x3**

**Y ya saben! Denle clic al icono de la viñetita! Venga! Yo se que quieren hacerlo! Que les cuesta!Vamos! Elmo ya no tiene disponible sus servicio pero ahora contrate a la Rana Rene x3 MUAJAJAJAJA! ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!**


	3. No saber lidiar con

**Locura**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Como estan? No, no crean que me he olvidado de este fic, CLARO QUE NO! Es solo que estos ultimos... Meses, ejem... Me la he pasado tealmente mal T_T Por suerte, ya llego el regalo del cielo! LAS VACACIONES! Oh si, a dormir como gato todo el dia! Yo me despierto solo porque me da hambre XD En serio! Soy capaz de dormirme a las 6:00 p.m y despertar a la 1:00 p.m Ahora, imaginense si pudiese hivernar! Dios fuese geniaaal!<strong>

**Les quier odar mis mas sinceras disculpas a las personas que les dije que subiria este capitulo antes, en serio! Hasta soñaba con esto! Y hablando de soñar, ya es la madrugada y me estoy muriendo de sueño, literalmente... Asi que perdonden si hago esto lo mas breve posible n_nU Se puede morir de sueño? No creo... DIOS EL CEREBRO ME FALLA!**

**Disclaimer o como se llame: Soul Eater, para desgracia de todo ser vivo contando los OVNIS, no me pertenece, pero algun dia ire a japon con un ejercito de... De... GATOS NINJA! Y sere su emperatriz dictadora MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>No saber lidiar con...<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Como pesa…! ¡Ay mi espalda! ¡Ay!-<p>

-¡Ya cállate por amor de Dios! ¡Llevas quejándote las ultimas 888 cuadras!-

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué caminamos 888 cuadras?-

-¡Porque no nos detuvimos en la número 8, ni en la número 88! ¡Así que debíamos llegar a la 888 para recuperar la Simetría!-

-Estás enfermo…-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada Kid. Que te quiero mucho-

-Aja…-

**…**

-¿Cuántas reglas crees que rompimos?-

-No lo se, pero nos fugamos del Shibusen, y eso trae grandes consecuencias…-

-Si preguntan, hay que decir que volaron la pelota de football-

-Nadie se va a tragar eso…-

-Entonces finge otra de tus crisis-

-Esa es la idea mas estúpida que has tenido hasta ahora.-

**…**

-Oye, esta pesa mucho ¿No la podemos tirar en un lugar e irnos corriendo?

-Black Star, se ve que no sabes nada del arte del homicidio…-

-¿ES UN ARTE?-

-¡Cállate! Tienes que aprender a limpiar todo después del delito, a no dejar ni una sola huella-

-Aja… ¿Y deberíamos de enterrarla o quemarla y tirarla al rio?-

-Mm… Ambas son buenas, ¿Vez por aquí algún rio?-

-… No...-

-¿Entonces donde la enterramos?-

-Mm… ¿Qué te parece ese jardín?-

-¡No seas idiota! ¡¿Y si nos ven?-

-Kid… Son la 1:07 de la mañana, no creo que nadie nos vaya a ver…-

-7… ¿Dijiste….? ¡¿7?-

-Eh… ¡N-no! ¡Mira, ya son la 1:08! ¿Ves?-

-Ahh … Muy bien.-

-Además, si descubren el cadáver en ese jardín culparan al dueño, y no a nosotros :D –

-Suena razonable… Tírala ahí ¡Pero quita esa cara estúpida!-

-Ya, no te enojes ¡A ver una sonrisita!-

-Black Star deja de picarme la cara…-

-Amargado…-

**PUM**

-Ay mi espalda…-

-Deja de quejarte y ponte a cavar-

-Si mi amo, rey, dueño y señ… ¡¿De dónde sacaste esas palas?-

- Las… pedí prestadas de… ¿Qué te importa? ¡Ponte a cavar sayo!-

-Si claro, prestadas… ¡Y no soy tu sayo!-

-¡Claro que lo eres sayo! ¡Y mas te vale que la tumba quede bien Simétrica!-

-Algún día Kid, algún día vendrá alguien y te las regresara todas…-

-Pero ese día todavía no llega-

-Pero lo hará-

-Pero todavía no-

Pero lo…-

-¡Pero cállate ya, por Dios!-

**…**

-¿Y ahora que le diré a mi padre?...-

-¿Decirle de qué?-

-Ohh nada, solo que íbamos caminando como subnormales por la calle y de repente se nos ocurrió la inteligentísima idea de matar a la hija del panadero que quien sabe por qué iba caminando sola por la calle a altas horas de la noche.-

-Ahh… Pues no le digas nada, y ya-

-¡Pero qué brillante idea Black! Pero te aviso, que si la policía da con nosotros, les diré que te lleven a ti primero, y te torturen atándote de manos y pies a una silla, y que te dejen escuchando por 48 horas seguidas las canciones de Justin Bieber hasta que te sangren los oídos-

-¡¿Y por qué te harían caso a ti?-

-Porque les chantajearía con dinero-

**…**

-Oye Kid-

-Dime-

-¿Cómo sabias que era la hija del panadero?-

-…-

-…-

-¡Callate!-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

-Tienes terapia con Stein-

Y se hizo el silencio sepulcral. Y con ¨Sepulcral¨ ¡Me refiero a Sepulcral! ¡Ni las respiraciones se oían! ¡Ni los gatos ni los grillos ni nada que se le parezca! Y yo con mi cara de idiota ¡Casi se me cae la baba!

-¿Y Maka?- Pregunte al azar, evadiendo el tema. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está?

-Salió- Dijo el moreno este en su mismo tono robótico de antes, ¿Sera un cyborg?

Abrí la boca en ademan de decir algo mas, pero me interrumpió un portazo, que provenía de la puerta principal, que daba a una especie de jardines o yo que sé. Vi a lo lejos una chica parada en el marco, más o menos de la edad de Tsubaki.

-¡TSUBAKI!- Llamo, o mejor dicho grito, la recién llegada -¡¿Sabes donde están Black Star y Kid?-

Al oír esto a la pelinegra pareció venírsele el mundo encima, se puso pálida y entreabrió la boca, la respiración se le corto.

Y luego volvió en sí.

-Lo siento Soul, me tengo que ir. Suerte- Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo. Sin más ni menos, dejándome a mí con mi misma posición de idiota con la boca entreabierta. Espera… ¡¿Suerte para qué?

Salió corriendo por la puerta no sin antes tener una rápida charla, a gritos por cierto, con la otra chica. Parecía más histérica que mi profesora de artes ¡Y eso ya es mucho decir! ¡Está loca!

-¿Soul?-

-Esta loca… ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Dios ahora si soy idiota… - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Todos lo sabemos, quizás hayan personas en este momento fumándose unos puros en una mesa, mientras se reparten tu información personal como si fuesen fichas de póker- Bien… Este tipo sabe como intimidar a la gente, lo admito… - Quien sabe, a lo mejor saben hasta cuánto pesa tu cerebro- Sin comentarios.

-Eeeh…- ¡Habla idiota! ¿Cuántas veces me he dicho idiota a mi mismo en estos últimos cinco minutos?

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo preguntándole más al aire, que a mí. El moreno se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, y digo el moreno, porque ni su nombre me ha dicho.

En silencio le seguí, por un pasillo que no había recorrido antes, igual habían puertas tanto en la izquierda como en la derecha, solo que estas tenían una ventanita por donde se podía ver al interior de las habitaciones.

**-Qué lugar tan bonito- **Oh Dios, ¿Es que no se puede vivir en paz en este mundo?

-Es sarcasmo, ¿Verdad?

**-Claro que lo es, ¡Esto es una mierda! Excepto por la guapa de hace rato-**

-Por primera vez desde que, desgraciadamente, te conocí, estoy de acuerdo contigo- Si, Tsubaki es guapa.

**-Mm… ¿Y a donde vamos?-**

-Yo que sé, con un loco-

**-Que ironía-**

-Lo mismo dije yo-

**-Valla, si que tenemos cosas en común-**

-Si, Quizás-

**-¿Sarcasmo?-**

-¡Sarcasmo!-

**-Ya no te enojes, que te van a salir arrugas, porque canas ya te salieron ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

-Dios… Solo cállate, ya tengo suficiente con que no me dejes dormir como es debido-

**-¡Pero si eso es soñar con los Angelitos!-**

-Bahh… Jodete…-

**-Por cierto, ¿Sabes a qué clase de lugar vas?-**

-No sé, ni me importa-

-**Buh… Que aburrido eres… ¡Hey, mira por esa ventana!-**

-No voy a ver por la estúpida ventana…-

**-¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Yo se que quieres! ¡Vamos! ¡Te hecho porras si quieres!-**

-No…-

**-¡Dame una S! ¡S! ¡Dame una O! ¡O!-**

-¡Ya, veré la maldita ventana! ¡Pero para!-

Y por mi salud y seguridad, que es lo menos que tengo en este momento, me digne a ver la dichosa y flameante ventana. Y lo que vi fue…

Había una silla, en medio de la habitación, una persona estaba en dicha silla, con un brazo atado a esta, y habían otras dos personas una con bata blanca y la otra solo vestida de blanco. La de la bata blanca se acerco al de la silla y le pincho un brazo con una jeringa, poco después comenzó a convulsionarse, levemente, por decirlo así… No ¿Saben qué? Olviden el levemente, ¡Parecía que se le había metido el Exorcista! ¡¿Lo quieren curar, o lo quieren matar? ¡Dios, se desmayo! ¿O se murió?...

Me aleje de la ventana, con cara de zombi y mas pálido que… A ver ¿Qué es pálido? ¡Ya ni puedo pensar bien! ¡Me van a matar aquí! ¡Dios donde hay una ventana cuando se la ocupa!

**-Y eso albino y querido amigo, te va a pasar a ti-** Dijo el diablito este como si diese la conclusión de una plática científica.

-Nooo… ¡¿En serio?- Le pregunte con puro sarcasmo en la boca.

**-Oye ¿Quieres oír un chiste?-**

-¡Siiii, me alegrara el día! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Me quiero salvar el trasero! ¡¿Dónde hay una ventana?-

**-¿Sabías que estamos en un decimo sexto piso, verdad?-**

- ¿Lo estamos?-

**-No. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!- Si no estuvieses dentro de mi cabeza, te despellejaría vivo, te bañaría en sal y vinagre y te colgaría boca abajo para que te coman las aves, aunque se empachen**. -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hay, hay!- Hasta parecía que lloraba –Hay… Me hacía falta reírme así**…-

-Hijo de tu…-

-…Llegamos-

-¡¿Eh?-

Oh valla, hasta se me había olvidado el moreno este, con mi sana platica con mi inquilino no deseado. Voltee hacia enfrente y ahí estaba el moreno, saben que, hay que dejar de decirle ¨El moreno¨ ya saben, entre todos los morenos del mundo ni se sabría a quien me refiero, pongámosle… Mm… Bob.

Ahí estaba Bob, parado enfrente de una puerta de tantas, ¿Me habrá iodo? Nahh no creo… ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Se escucho hasta Marte! ¡Y me está viendo feo! ¡Pero feo, FEO!

-Ahh… Em… Gracias, supongo- Dije acercándome a la puerta –Esto… ¿Tu nombre…?-

-Kilik- Yo creo que si es un cyborg, ¿Sera pariente del de Los Jóvenes Titanes?

Bob, que diga, Kilik, toco tres veces la puerta, a lo que alguien al otro lado respondió con un ¨Pase¨ ¡El Pase al Infierno! Ey suena a un buen titulo para una película, hare un guion y lo enterrare para que después de 200 años alguien lo encuentre y se dé cuenta de lo que hacían estos locos. Para que, no sé.

Kilik abrió la puerta y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ya, la abrió y me paso.

Me sorprendí, al ver que nuestro marihuano favorito (Sarcasmo) estaba sentado en una silla normal, tras un escritorio normal, en un consultorio normal. Ni sillas eléctricas ni maquinas medievales de tortura, ni látigos, ni cuchillos, ni… ¿Qué? ¡Sí, me imagine todo eso!

-Toma asiento- Me dijo, exhalando el humo del cigarro que traía entre manos.

Como buen niño, el cual no soy, tome asiento, los sillones eran de un color madera que hacían juego con el escritorio.

–Dime, ¿Por qué piensas tu que estas aquí?- Muy bien, solo hay una explicación para esto…-

-OVNIS- Dije en voz baja, de forma mecánica.

-¿Qué?-

-Ah, no, nada, perdón.- ¿Habrán premios para la idiotez? –Pues… A ver… - Porque hay un diablito en mi cabeza con un Doctorado en joderme las 24 horas del día –Ni idea-

-Ya veo…- ¿Estaba haciendo anotaciones? –Pues, como sabrás, esto es un centro de Rehabilitación-

-Manicomio- Le interrumpí/corregí. Cosa que no fue muy inteligente porque la aguja de una jeringa casi me deja sin un ojo.

-No me interrumpas cuando hablo, Evans- ¡Es Soul! ¡Viejo loco! –Pues, dice aquí, que sufres de problemas de esquizofrenia- Es… ¿Es Bipolar?

Esta vez, levante la mano para hablar.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué carajos es eso?-

Pareció darse un golpe mentalmente.

-Es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico en un grupo de personas con un grupo de trastornos mentales crónicos y graves… O algo así - ¡¿O algo así? – Bueno, te explicare a grandes rasgos…- Se acomodo mejor en su silla, y saco otro cigarro, pues ya se había acabado el que se estaba fumando antes.- Esta enfermedad se clasifica en varios tipos, así que tengo que saber qué tipo es la que tienes, para poder darte el tratamiento adecuado ¿Comprendes?- Asentí como un idiota – Te voy a dar un medicamento, que hará que dejes de oír voces, y otro, que te ayudara a dormir mejor. Te los vas a tomar en lo que descubrimos que tipo de esquizofrenia tienes, y eso será… Bah no lo se, mientras tomate esto- Dijo sacando unos frasquitos con pastillas, y dejándolos en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo sabe que escucho una voz?- ¡Joder! ¡Me espía!

-Hasta acá se oían tus gritos, y me lo dijeron tus papás el otro día…-

-Ah…-

-Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que hacerte unas pruebas. Por favor recuéstate –Señalo una camita de las que siempre tienen los doctores en el consultorio – Ahí-

¡En su puta vida me voy recostar ahí!

Y ahí estaba yo, recostado en la camilla… Esperando mi sádico fin…

_¨Cálmate Soul, todo está bien, solo va a revisar tu pulso o algo así, es un doctor normal, que hace cosas de doctores, común y corriente, que tiene un tornillo incrustado en la cabeza y le fuma en la cara a la gente… Bueno ignora lo del tornillo, ¡Pero es completamente normal! No hay que jusgar por las apariencias, quizás sea buena gente… Quizas…¨_

Quise confiar en mis sabias palabras, hasta que se acerco el loco, que diga, Stein, se acerco y me ato los brazos a la camilla ¡Y yo de idiota que me dejo!

-Em… Oiga, creo que…-

-No me interrumpas cuando trabajo- No me interrumpas cuando hablo, cuando trabajo, cuando voy al baño ¡Dios!

Según yo, esto no pasa cuando vas al doctror, pero como aquí lo bueno es malo y lo malo es bueno…

Pero al final, sucedió lo inevitable.

¡Me rasgo la camisa! ¡Perfectamente, a la mitad! ¡Joder! ¡Es Pedobrar! ¡Lo sabía, noo! ¡Quiero mi virginidad! ¡Jesús, Jehová, Goku! ¡No soy religioso pero les juro que si matan a este tipo de un infarto iré todos los domingos a misa! ¡Y cuando no sea Domingo también! Bueno, no prometo mucho…

Le mire a la cara a mi ¨Doctor¨, la cual estaba ahora completamente desfigurada, tenía una mueca de pura locura en el rostro, formando una maniaca y torcida sonrisa. Saco un marcador e hizo unos trazos, ¡En mi abdomen! ¡Pedofilo!

-No suelo diseccionar cosas en el trabajo, pero hoy are una esepcion. Un albino moreno, que interesante…- Si, y estamos en peligro de extinción ¿Cómo la ve?

Saco un bisturí y lo posicionó en mi pecho, planeando cortar hacia abajo.

-¡¿Qué carajos me va a hacer?- Grite con desesperación. ¿Estas habitaciones son a prueba de sonido? ¡Como pueden tener a alguien ASI trabajando aquí!

-Quedate quieto o voy a cortar mal, y tu no quieres que eso pase, ¿Verdad?- Me volteo a ver, ahora con una cara de completa tranquilidad, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, ¡Si no le da cáncer a el, me va a dar a mi!

No me va a diseccionar en serio, ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?

Entonces en ese preciso momento se me ocurrió la mejor y más inteligente que al ser humano se le pudo ocurrir:

¡Le mordí el brazo!

¡Por primera vez en mi vida agradezco que tengo los dientes de tiburón! ¡Gracias burlas en la escuela! El loco soltó un grito de puro dolor, tratando de zafar su brazo, pero jalara como jalara se iba a desgarrar, ¡Si le mordí con ganas! ¡Hasta había sangre! Espera… ¡¿Sangre?

Consiguió zafarse y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras yo aproveché para, igualmente, zafarme, e irme corriendo de ese lugar ¡Yo creía que iba a ser malo! ¡Pero si hasta se iba a hacer una escena sucia conmigo! ¡O yo que se!

Me zafe como pude y salte de la camilla, directo a la puerta, sin camiseta, eso había sido pérdida total. La abrí con todas las intenciones de irme corriendo y saltar por la primera ventana que viera ¡Al carajo con la rehabilitación! ¡Al carajo con Maka, con el diablito, con la esquizofrenia! ¡Al carajo con todo! Pero sobre todo… ¡Al carajo con mis padres! Pero con Tsubaki no… ¡Joder! Tengo un problema con esto…

Pero había un problema, un grande, corpulento, moreno y encabronado problema de nombre Bob, que diga, Kilik… ¿Qué? Se me pego…

Me atrapo entre sus brazos en un llamado ¨Abrazo de oso¨ ¡Casi me saca los pulmones! Grite, pataleé, hice de todo como un escorpión bañado en alcohol, pero fue en vano. Este tipo era muy alto, y muy fuerte también, ¡Me había levantado unos 10 cm del piso!

-¡Auch!- Me queje, muy notoriamente, al sentir el pinchazo de una aguja en mi brazo, cortesía de Stein, que tenía ya su brazo vendado, me había quedado el sabor en la boca.

Abri la boca para gritar mil y un maldiciones, todas decidadas al loco que tenia por doctor, perouna sensación que me adormecía rápidamente me lo impidió. Deje de sentir las piernas, los brazo, y por ultimo se puso todo negro.

En un par de segundos.

* * *

><p>-Joder, como ronca…-<p>

-Eso es, por la mala posición de la cabeza al dormir, mira, si se inclinara unos 8 grados a la derecha…-

-Kid, te pido, te ruego, te imploro de rodillas ¡Que hables en humano!-

-¡Pero si esta vez fue entendible! ¡Hasta para un niño de 5 años!-

-¡Pues que me traigan a un niño de 5 años!-

-Mm… ¡Auuch…!-

-Oh ¡Idiota! ¡Lo despertaste!-

-¡¿Yo?-

-No, el vago de la esquina… ¡Claro que tú!-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-Mm… ¡Auuch…!- Solté un leve quejido, sin abrir los ojos. No sentía mucho el cuerpo, ni podía pensar con claridad.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo despertaste!- ¿Quién caraj…? Oh esperen… Yo conozco esa voz, creo… ¡Ayy! ¡Mi cabeza!

-¡¿Yo?- Otra voz… Creo saber quiénes son.

-No, el vago de la esquina… ¡Claro que tú!- Ah joder… Ya se quienes son…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, como si fuesen de plomo… ¡Agh… Maldito maruhuano loco! ¡Ojala y le de cáncer de pulmón!

Al abrir los ojos con lo primero que he halle, fue a, justamente, otro loco, solo que con el pelo azul y en picos, sentado nada más y nada menos, que encima de mí, y gritándole a otra persona.

-¡Pues será el cerezo! ¡Pero yo bien que duermo y no ronco!-

-¡Porque no te escuchas!-

-Mm… ¿Black Star?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Si, por qué no-

-¡Quítate de encima!-

Me senté de un golpe, haciéndole a mi no muy conocido amigo volar como Superman por milésimas de segundo, para que su bonita cara se estampara con el suelo. Al final Kid termino carcajeándose, Black lamentándose y yo queriéndome cortar la cabeza ¡Para que deje de doler! ¡Me muero!

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! Hay… Hay…- El de los ojos ámbar se agarraba el estomago ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? ¿Sera sadomasoquista? No, eso es otra cosa… -Ah, buenos días, Soul.-

¿Buenos días? ¡¿Buenos días?

-Kid… ¿Te importaría decirme, que horas son?-

-Claro, son las 10:40 a.m-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LLEVO MAS DE MEDIO DIA DURMIENDO?-

-Si-

GROWH

-Ugh… Espera… ¡No he comido nada! ¡Desde ayer en la mañana! ¡Joder necesito comer! ¡Aunque sea una piedra con kétchup, pero necesito comer!-

Y Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, descalzo y con una pijama que no recuerdo haberme puesto… Bueno, lo dejare pasar, solo porque mi intestino grueso se está comiendo al delgado.

* * *

><p>-¡Oye! ¡Soul!-<p>

-Bah… Déjalo, va a volver…-

-¿En serio?-

-Ahap…-

3, 2, 1…

-Esto… ¿Para donde queda el comedor?-

-¿Qué te dije?-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Los caballos se comen? He comido pollo, res, cerdo, pescado, pulpo, pato, conejo, cangrejo, jaiba, borrego… ¡Pero jamás he comido carne de caballo! ¿Sera legal?

-Oye Soul- Me llamo mi amigo de cabellos azules.

-¿Siiiii?...- Pregunte sin voltearle a ver, alargando mi respuesta.

Me siento tan ligero… ¿Podre volar? He soñado muchas veces con volar, pero simpre me caigo, no es justo…

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Perfectamente! ¿Por qué?-

-Porque vas cojeando y se has caído mas de una vez-

Me voltee a verlo, tambaleándome un poco, el de cabellos azules me miraba extrañado junto con el de las rayas en la cabeza. ¡¿Es que nadie aquí es normal?

-… ¿En serio?- Pregunte ¡Si sentía que flotaba!

-Si- Dijo el de ojos ambarinos, mirándome de pies a cabeza -¿Cómo te fue en tu terapia con Stein?- Pregunto con interés.

Me quede callado un rato, meciéndome de lado a lado, después voltee a ver el techo.

-¡Me quería violar!-

-¡¿Eh?- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Ese tipo está loco! ¡No sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho hoy! ¡Pero esta más loco que mi profesora de Artes! ¡Y eso es ya mucho decir!... ¡Y también…-

-Soul- Me interrumpió Kid. ¡Sí, me acorde de su nombre! ¡Victoria!

-Dime-

-¿Te drogaron?-

-Pues… Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡Sí! ¡Y quiero más de eso, es genial!-

* * *

><p><strong>? Pov<strong>

-Lo único que quiero, es ayudar a Chrona- Dijo la mujer, que parecía ser su madre, contenido las lagrimas.

-Entiendo. No se preocupe, la vamos a ayudar.- Le dije, con el tono más tranquilizador que pude, ¡Esto se le da mejor a Tsubaki! -¿Me podría decir donde esta Chrona ahora?-

-Está en su cuarto, nunca sale de ahí- Dijo la mujer con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, claro. Adelante-

La mujer me guio hasta el cuarto de Chrona, fue muy amable en todo, antes me había ofrecido te, y platicamos un rato.

Su hija, Chrona, tiene un problema, denominado Atropofofia, que es el miedo a las demás personas o a la sociedad. Esta es la primera vez que me mandan a mi a ir por una orden, porque el doctor Stein no podía venir.

Toque la puerta, pero nadie me contesto, así que me decidí por abrir. El cuarto de Chrona estaba hecho un desastre, no se por qué si estaba desordenado, o si se veía asi porque estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Chrona?- Pregunte, mas a la nada, que a ella. ¡De veras no sabía donde estaba! Su cuarto parecía de esas escenas recién salidas de una película de terror.

Trate de encender la luz, o al menos encontrar el interruptor, pero no halle nada, ni modo, tendría que hacerlo a oscuras.

-¿Q-quién eres?- Escuche una vocecilla, muy bajito. Por más que quise no pude identificar de donde venia.

-Me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿Puedes salir un momento, por favor?-

-…- Se hizo silencio.

-¿Chrona?-

-Y-yo… N-no se lidiar con la gente…- Empezó a tartamudear.

-Esta bien- Dije, con voz tranquila –Yo te puedo enseñar cómo-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-¿Te drogaron?- Me pregunto Kid

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas ¡Sí! ¡Y quiero más de eso, es genial!-

-¡Ja! ¡¿Vez Kid? ¡Ese loco nunca desperdicia la oportunidad!-

-Pues a mi no me toca ni un pelo-

-Porque tu eres el niño mimado-

Y asi se agarraron de agredirse verbalmente. Dios parecen maridos ¿Sería recomendable que pidieran el divorcio?

-Ustedes son tan raros…- Dije en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que me oyesen.

Mi estomago gruño y recordé porque estaba caminando en pijama por aquel pasillo, así que me di media vuelta y me fui, sin más ni menos. En ese momento me valía todo. ¡No, en serio! ¿Qué será, cocaína? Nah no creo…

El matrimonio a punto de romper se percato de que me estaba largando de ahí, así que decidieron aplacarse y seguirme, por si hacia alguna estupidez ¡Porque ya estaba ideando muchas! ¡UNA VENTANA! Bah joder está cercada…

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

-¡Jodeer…! ¡Mi cabeza…!- Me quejaba bajito, con la cabeza estampada en la mesa.

-Oye Soul, ¿Ya se te pasaron las drogas?- Me pregunto Black Star, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Qué drogas? Ahh… Si- ¡Maldito seas loco marihuano! ¡Me voy a ir al infierno, pero no sin ti!

-Si crees que eso es malo, solo espera a tener que oir a Black Star cantar en la ducha, hasta sientes que te sangran los oidos- Comento Kid, que estaba sentado enfrente mio.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡Yo canto como los Dioses!- Lucha a muerte entre Kid y Black Star, en 3, 2, 1…

-Blah blah blah blah niño mimado blah blah blah-

-Blah blah blah vagabundo irresponsable blah blah blah-

Me va a estallar la cabeza...

**-A mi igual-**

-¿Qué mierdas haces tu aquí?-

**-Oh nada, solamente joderte, como siempre lo hago, y gozo de hacerlo-**

-¿Sabes qué? Te lo pido amablemente, déjame descansar un rato, solo unos 5 minutos…-

**-Nahh… Esto me tiene jodido a mi también, ¿Quieres oir un chiste?-**

-Mm…- Me sobe las sienes –Si, por que no…-

**-Bueno, como se me olvido el que te iba a contar hace rato, te voy a contar este: Estaban dos tipos hablando, cuando uno le dice –Mi mujer tiene los pechos como cocos- y el otro le dice -¿Asi de grandes?- y le responde –No, asi de peludos-**

-Jaja… Jajaja.. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! A ver, me toca a mi. Estaban un doctor y el marido de la paciente, y el marido le dice –Doctor, ¿Cómo salió mi mujer de la operación? Y el doctor le dice ¿Operación? ¿No era una autopsia?-

**-Joder… ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-**

-¡Yo tengo uno mejor!- Dijo Black Star… Espera… ¡Oh mierda!

-¿Con quién estabas hablando Soul?- Me pregunto Kid, que me veía con interés.

-Siiiiii… ¿Con quién hablabas?- Pregunto esta vez Black Star, que había subido el codo a la mesa y recargaba el mentón en la mano.

**-Jujujujujujuju, creo que te escucharon ¿Y si aprendes telepatía?-**

-Pues verán…- ¡A ver si se tragan la que les voy a dar!

-¡Hola chicos! - ¡SALVADO!

Justo cuando parecía que los dos me iban a tragar con la mirada, llego mi salvación, mi rubia, plana y nada sexy solución ¿Qué? ¡Despues de estar con Tsubaki esta no le llega ni a los talones! … Muy bien, eso tuvo doble sentido…

Maka se sento al lado izquierdo de Kid, y empezamos a hablar de estupideces, en lo que esperábamos a que sirvieran el desayuno. ¿Es que en que jodido lugar sirven el desayuno a las 11:00 a.m? ¡¿Tan flojos son aquí?

-Oye Maka, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- Pregunto Kid, que era el único que decía cosas coherentes en la conversación.

-¿Eh? Ah, fui por una de nuevo ingreso, su nombre es Chrona Makenshi- Contesto la peli ceniza, con una sonrisita de niña.

-Y ya que estamos haciendo platica- Interrumpió Black Star, casi gritando, que hablando, haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver -¿Tu por que estas aquí Soul? Digo, casi ni te conocemos, y eso que ya llevas más de un día aquí-

Si, un dia. Entre atarantado, drogado, inconciente… Creo que la idea de la ventana sigue pie.

-Pues… Dicen mi padre y mi madre, que soy esquizofrénico- Dije sin interés, estampando otra vez la cabeza contra la mesa, a ver si con golpes, deja de doler, ya que con bonitos tratos no quiere.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es poco!- Dijo Black Star, gritando, otra vez. ¿Hay cinta adhesiva por aquí? A la próxima que grite le voy a sellar la boca. ¡Ay mi cabeza! ¡Ay!

-Ahí va su anécdota otra vez…- Dijo Kid, apoyando el mentón en la mano. –Fue hace mucho tiempo…- Dijo a modo de narrador, imitando la voz del peliazul.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…- Comenzó Black Star, so se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto será muuuuy largo…

-Yo en ese entonces era tierno e inocente…- Susurro Kid, imitando todavía la voz del otro.

-Yo en ese entonces era tierno e inoscente… ¡Kid deja de adelantarme! ¡Me jodes la historia!-

-Ya… Perdón-

-Bueno… No me interrumpan, porque se me olvida…-

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

Hace algunos años.

2:40 a.m

-¡Mujer!- Se escucho un grito, del mismo lugar de donde antes había resonado un fuerte portazo -¡Estoy en casa!-

Un peliazul se encontraba en su cama, hecho un ovillo sepultado bajo las gruesas sabanas, para resguardarse del frio espantoso de aquella noche.

La ironia, era que no soplaba el viento.

El peliazul se estremeció un poco, no por el frio que calaba hasta los huesos, si no por los gritos prevenientes de abajo, provenientes de, respectivamente, su padre y su madre.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se tapo los oídos, con la esperanza de dejar de escuchar aquellos gritos que duraban toda la noche, sin dejarlo dormir ni un minuto. ¿Hace cuanto llevaban así? ¿Semanas, meses? Quizá más, sus ojeras lo delataban.

El sonido de una botella de vidrio rompiéndose hizo que el joven se sobresaltara, seguido del grito de una mujer, del grito de su madre. El peliazul dudo, en ir, o en si no ir. Pero un impulso lo hizo levantarse de la cama, y salir de la habitación.

Las piernas le temblaban al caminar, no por miedo, si no por los gritos que pegaba su madre. Camino en silencio hasta las escaleras del segundo piso, y con discreción bajo al primero.

Se acerco a la cocina, lugar de donde provenían los gritos desesperados de su madre, y se encontró con la escena que seguramente, se estuvo repitiendo todas las noches.

Su madre estaba arrumbada en el piso, apenas medio apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, llorando y gimiendo, soltando uno que otro grito desesperado, mientras su padre le daba patadas en el estomago, sin consideración alguna, mientras le gritaba e insultaba.

…Ese maldito bastardo…

-¡Eres una inútil!- Dijo el hombre, dándole otra patada.

-L-lo siento…-

…Al que yo llamo padre…

El peliazul apretó las manos en un puño, sintió todo su coraje desbordándose, la sangre hervir dentro suyo, como si fuese un volcán en erupción, rechino los dientes y sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió a donde su padre.

Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de apuñalar a la pobre mujer con un cuchillo, que seguramente había tomado de la cocina, el peliazul se interpuso entre él y su madre, y lo empujo violentamente, haciéndolo caer de sentón.

-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡Lárgate a dormir!- Grito furioso el hombre, levantándose de nuevo, pero el menor lo hizo caer de nuevo, con un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Me tienes HARTO! ¡Todas las noches, todas las putas noches es lo mismo contigo, maldito bastardo!- Grito el peli azul, agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa -¡¿Qué creíste? ¡¿Qué eras el único que sabía dar un golpe? ¡Cabrón!- Le grito furioso, dándole otro puñetazo.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni tenía el más mínimo interés en saber. Pero en cierta parte, se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien, al fin podría desquitarse con la persona que le genero tanto odio, tanto asco… Porque eso era, un asco de persona.

El hombre lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo con fuerza a un lado, haciendo que el peliazul se estrellara contra la pared. Su madre lloraba y gemía, pidiendo a gritos que parasen, pero ni esa mujer angelical podía aplacar su rabia, no, ni un ejército podría hacerlo en ese momento, se sentía mejor que nunca.

-¡Oye maldito bastardo!- Grito el peliazul, escupiendo un poco de sangre -¡Piensas seguir golpeando a esa pobre mujer! ¡Das asco! ¡Me das asco!- Grito, tomando la escoba y golpeando al hombre al que algún día llamo padre, en la espalda, haciéndolo caer al piso y retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Miserable! ¡Eres peor que la carroña! ¡Maldito bastardo!- Gritaba y le daba con todo lo que podía, sin impórtale que sus manos y sus ropas se tiñeran de rojo -¡Hijo de perra! ¡Algún día te llame padre! ¡Algún día te respete! ¡Pero eso se fue a la mierda! ¡Al puto infierno!- No se dio cuenta cuando el otro cuerpo se dejo de mover, ni cuando su madre lo rodeo con sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse.

El joven se quedo paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Miro hacia abajo, y miro el gran charco de sangre en el que estaba parado, en donde también estaba aquel hombre.

-Lo… Siento…- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y las gruesas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -¡Lo siento!-

Se giro y se escondió entre los brazos de su madre, gimiendo y llorando de modo desgarrador -¡Perdón!-

-Está bien… Todo está bien…- Decía la mujer, acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Nada está bien! ¡Te hizo daño! ¡No lo pude evitar! ¡No pude hacer nada!- El peliazul levanto la cabeza, con la cara empapada y la nariz roja.

-Hiciste lo más valiente que alguien ha hecho por mí en mi vida, hijo- Susurro la mujer, abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no brotaran.

-¿L-lo… Mate?- Pregunto el menor con voz temblorosa.

La mujer tardo en contestar

-Mejor vamos afuera, a que te de el aire.-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, una con marcas de lagrimas en los ojos y el otro con las ropas manchadas de sangre. Pero para su desgracia,

Afuera, los esperaba la policía.

-¿Qué paso?- Se acerco un oficial, alarmado por el aspecto de los otros dos –Los vecinos llamaron, dijeron que habían gritos y…-

Ninguno de los dos contesto, se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Es peligroso?- Pregunto el oficial -¿Esta armado?-

El peliazul negó débilmente con la cabeza, con un semblante de pura tristeza.

-Entiendo…- Dijo el oficial, le hizo una señal a sus compañeros y entraron a la casa.

Al poco rato, salieron todos, hablando de cosas inaudibles para el peliazul y su madre, que se encontraban sentados en la banqueta de su casa.

Muchacho, ven conmigo un momento- Dijo un oficial, que se había acercado al ver que el peliazul no se movia, el mayor voto por tomarlo del brazo –Quedas arrestado por homicidio- Dijo sacando unas esposas.

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo el peliazul, sorprendido, al igual que su madre –¡Era un maldito loco joder!- Dijo intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Tienes derecho a guardar cilencio…- El oficial fue interrumpido por un puñetazo, por parte del menor, que ahora gritaba e insultaba.

Un policía se precipito y se dispuso a sacar su arma, con las manos temblorosas. No le iba a disparar a un niño… ¿O si?

-Oficiales- Interrumpió una voz, suave y tranquila. –No creo que todo esto sea necesario-

Todos voltearon a la propietaria de aquella voz, que era una muchacha alta, bien desarrollada, de cabellos oscuros y ojos zafiros.

La joven camino hacia el peliazul, y le tendio la mano. Y le dijo sonriendo

-Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mucho gusto-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-Y desde entonces no me pongo pijamas de rayas…- Dijo Black Star, dando por terminada su historia.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Jodiste el ambiente- Dijo Kid con tono pesado, todos nos reimos ante su comentario.

Pero ahora sabia, que entre esas risas y gritos Black Star arrastraba un horrible pasado. Debió de haber sufrido mucho…

-¡Kid ahora cuéntale tu historia! ¡Y luego va Maka!- Dijo el peli azul emocionado.

-Pues, yo no tengo mucho que decir…- Dijo Kid, en un claro ¨No quiero decir nada, no me jodas¨

-¿Por qué no? No se te va a caer la lengua si nos cuentas, bueno, creo…- Dijo Black carcajeándose al final. El de las rayas dio un suspiro.

-Bueno… Mi padre es el que fundó el Shibusen, que es este centro de rehabilitación, y yo como hijo suyo, fui el primer paciente de esta institución. En todos los años que he estado aquí, no me he podido recuperar de mi enfermedad, y dicen los doctores que yo soy un caso perdido, pero yo no creo eso…- Se quedo callado, y se percato de que todos lo veíamos con interés, como diciendo ¨Aha, que mas, que mas, que mas¨ -Fin.-

-Que detallista eres Kid- Dijo Black Star, con tono sarcástico.

-Para estas cosas no, ya que me haces decírselo a cada persona que conoces-

-Tu turno Maka- Dijo Black Star, esperen… Maka trabaja aquí ¿No? Ella no ha estado enferma como nosotros… ¿O si?

En verdad me moria de curiosidad por saber que hacia mi plana compañera aquí. Con que no de el sermón del año como Black, todo esta bien.

La peli ceniza sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la interrumpió una joven, que llego con un gato en brazos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kiiiiiid! ¡Mira lo que me encontré en una caja!- Dijo la mujer mostrándole el gato, que, ahora que lo miraba bien, era todo de color blanco, con las orejas y cola de color café, la nariz rosada y los ojos de un azul como el cielo.

-¿Estaba en una caja?- Pregunto Kid, tomando al gato entre sus brazos.

-Si, cerca de donde recogen la basura-

Kid dejo al gato en sus piernas, conde este se tendió a sus anchas y se restregaba igual a sus anchas, ronroneando y moviendo la cola.

-Parece que te gustan los gatos- Dijo Maka divertida, al ver la sonrisa de Kid.

-Si, me gustan mucho- Dijo Kid, ahora acariciando el gato.

-Y tu le gustas a el ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?- Propuso la joven, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-

-¡Claro!-

-Pues bien, que asi sea- Dijo Kid, alzando el gato, que maullaba contento –Pero necesita un nombre, ¿Qué es?-

-Mm… Yo digo que es hembra, porque los machos son mas grnades y tienen la cabeza mas ancha- Dijo la joven.

-Pues se llamara Angella-

-Que nombre tan tonto- Dijo Black Star, meciéndose en la silla.

-Vuelves a vecir que el nombre de Angella es tonto y te voy a raspar la laengua con un rayador de queso y luego te hare beber limón ¿Entendido?- Dijo Kid, creando un silencio sepulcral. –Entonces, ¿Me puedes traer comida de gato? Tu sabes, yo no tengo permitido salir…- Dijo Kid, rompiendo el silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

-Claro, mas tarde te la traigo-

-Gracias Kim-

* * *

><p><strong>Y fiiiin! :D Que les parecio? No Dios mio! Tomates no! T_T<strong>

**Veran, lo ultimo fue de mi cosecha XD Como un homenaje a mi gata Angella, que se tuvo que ir al Cielo de los Nekos, donde los rios son de leche y los arboles de rascadores, gracias a los malditos de los vecinos... Pero ya lo supere n_n Un poco... Lo bueno esque dejo crias! :D Pero esa gata... Era unica, UNICA! **

**Eeeeen fin... Quiro agradecer de TOOODO CORAZOOON a todas las bellas y hermosas personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review! Y a mi sempai, Bell-Star, porque NADIE COMO TU! En serio TwT Que seria de mi sin ti? Que seria de este fic sin ti? Yo y mis nekos te l oagradecemos XD**

**Perdonen que no agradezca detalladamente a todas esas maravillosas personas que, de nuevo, se molestaron en dejarme un review XD Pero si tu eres una, sabes que va dedicado para tiiii! De miiii XD**

**Espero y poder actualizar con mas frecuencia, Con MUCHA mas frecuencia, aprovechando que son vacaciones XDD**

**Sayoo! Elmo los ama a todos :D**


End file.
